Development and management of computing environments often result in incorrect or unexpected results. Information gathered by a trace can provide valuable information that can be utilized to resolve the incurred or unexpected results. Trace records provide information associated with operations performed within the computing environment and can be important debugging and troubleshooting tools. However, current trace architectures may be inefficient.